The present invention relates to a novel dolly dropdown box drawer mounted on a tow truck for the storage and securing of a towing dolly within the drawer. Preferably, a pair of drawers are attached to an underside of a bed or frame of the tow truck. Preferably, each dolly dropdown box drawer includes a lockable latching mechanism that is keyed to permit the locking of the drawer to secure the towing dolly stored within.